Nothing is as Sweet as Revenge
by Child of Bastet
Summary: A love that lasts the ages
1. Nothing Is As Sweet As Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Spike, Angelus, Darla or Drusilla (or any other Buffy or Angel characters). They belong to Joss Whedon etc.   
  
Notes: Katrina and Roger are my own creations, as is the story, so please don't copy any of them. This is my first attempt at writing fanfic outside of the Pern writing clubs I belong to so I'm sorry if it's a load of rubbish. I know Spike doesn't usually act like this but I'm just brining out a new side in him ~lol~  
  
Location: Victorian England  
  
Spike breathed in the country air. Life in the reign of Queen Victoria was great! He dismounted from his horse and walked up the drive to Ainscourt Manor. Dressed in his best attire, Spike entered the house. He heard the strains of music floating through the air as he made his way towards the ball room. An orchestra was playing as people in a range of bright colours danced around the room. Dru would have loved it, if she hadn't gone on that damned 'European Tour' with Angelus and Darla.  
  
However, above all the noises of jollity, Spike's vampire senses allowed him to hear quiet screams from the many rooms above. His sense of curiosity overwhelmed him and he felt compelled to find out what was happening. Quietly, he stole up the stairs, heading in the direction of the screams. Abruptly, they stopped. As he was about to turn an join the party, Spike heard a door creak open. he melted into the darkness, not wishing to be seen. A tall, lithe form of a girl limped down the stairs; crying. He followed her down the stairs and lower still down into the kitchen, where she let herself out through the kitchen door into the gardens.  
  
A breeze whispered around his face as he stepped through the door after waiting for the girl to go around the corner, into the maze. He twisted left and right, guided only by the barely visible footprints of the weeping girl until he reached the centre of the maze. There she sat, crying, on a stone bench. Silently, he crept up to her until he was almost standing next to her.  
  
"Why are you crying on such a beautiful night like this?" he whispered/  
  
**Okay. So that was an extremely idiotic thing to say** Spike thought to himself. He looked at her again and saw she was straightening her dress and tying to look as if she hadn't been crying mere seconds ago.  
  
"I'm..I'm not crying," she said harshly, then added, "Sir."   
  
He moved closer. He had not realised how beautiful she was. That dark brown hair, her pale skin, and those eyes. He felt as if he could drown in their dark brown depths. He took a deep breath and asked, "Call me Spike. What's your name?"  
  
"Katrina," came the simple reply.  
  
He smiled. She smiled back, but again burst into tears. Spike felt the uncommon emotions of pity and sadness for this girl. At a loss for words, the vampire walked towards her and enveloped her in his arms. As his hands touched the back of her dress, Katrina gasped in pain. Something warm trickled through Spike's fingers and he drew his hands back so he couple see them, as a tangy iron smell registered in his brain. He was shocked to find his hands were covered in blood. Her blood. A dark anger welled up inside him as he growled through his pointed teeth.  
  
"Who did this to you?"   
  
Her eyes were still cast downwards as she muttered, "my father, the butler. I spilt soup down my uniform and was beaten for my mistake."  
  
Spike lost control of his anger and growled. How could a father beat his child so viciously for a simple mistake? Katrina looked up, about to say something, when Spike saw her eyes fill with fear and her lips tremble. It took him a few minutes for him to realise the he had gone into full vampire face. She stepped away from him.  
  
He smiled kindly at her and whispered, "I won't bite you unless you want me to."  
  
A puzzled look passed over Katrina's face, then followed by clarity. Spike could feel the cramped in his muscles, a sign of hunger, but for this girl her knew instantly he would do anything. Spike collapsed on the ground as the need to feed engulfed him.  
  
"Spike?" A worried voice sounded in front of him; Katrina's. "You need to feed," she said matter of factly, "I want to spend the rest of eternity with you."  
  
  
Spike faintly remembered brushing back her hair from her neck and biting her. her warm blood flowed through his lips as she lay limply against his chest, feeling weak and disorientated. he offered her his wrist. Spike felt a slight pang of pain shoot up his arm as Katrina bit down. Soon she felt well enough to stand. He asked her if she wanted to leave.  
  
"I have one more thing left to do, and I need your help."  
  
  
Roger the butler stomped wearily up the stairs. The party was over and all the guests had left. He hated being treated as if he was nothing more than a doorpost. Oh well, he could take it out on that illegitimate wretch he called a daughter. As he opened the door he was surprised to find his daughter, Katrina, sitting in his favourite chair. The surprise turned into anger as he walked further into the room.  
  
"Hello, Father." The calmness in Katrina's voice stopped roger in his tracks. The butler eyes her warily. Something had changed, something had made her more confident and it was something that he didn't like.  
  
"Someone wants to meet you," Katrina continued, her voice overflowing with excitement. Before Roger could question her, the door slammed shut and a key turned in the lock. Spike stood there grinning as the terrified man turned towards him  
  
Roger turned to Katrina and hissed through his teeth, "You little witch!" he made the sign of the cross.  
  
**As if that will protect him,** Spike thought as he watched the scene. Katrina stood up.  
  
"Dearest Father," he voice was deceptively calm, "I'm going to pay you back for all you have ever done to me." She smiled sweetly. Both Spike and Katrina advanced on the horrified man. Roger didn't even scream.  
  
  
Spike looked adoringly at Katrina as they danced to imaginary music. "You don't suppose your father minds, do you?" Spike inquired.  
  
"No," Katrina replied as she looked back at Roger. Her father stared back at them, slackjawed, through eyes clouded in death. Katrina looked back at Spike and smiled.  
  
"You are the sweetest thing in the world," Spike whispered in Katrina's ear. She smiled shyly and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Oh no, my dear Spike." She looked up, her eyes a golden yellow as she regarded her sire. "nothing is as sweet as revenge."  
  



	2. Farewell

Disclaimer: I don't own Spike or Angelus or Drusilla, but Katrina is my own creation. And now the story continues.  
  
Victorian London  
  
Katrina walked down the staircase to their Victorian town house. Spike smiled at her. She was dressed in a sky blue gown with a matching bonnet. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Spike whisked her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Ready to go to the Opera, pet?"  
  
Spike gazed adoringly, then placed her gently on her feet. Katrina giggled. Spike handed her a matching travelling cape, which Katrina secured with a deep blue ribbon. Spike opened the door and they stepped out towards the waiting cab.  
  
The theatre was crowded as Spike and Katrina made their way to a private box on the balcony floor. There the couple took their places. Just before the opera began, Spike presented Katrina with a box which she opened and, to her delight, she discovered a beautiful locket. Spike opened the locket and revealed two miniature portraits, one of each of them. He decided not to mention what had happened to the artist after they had been finished.  
  
"This way we'll never be apart," he whispered in Katrina's ear. Katrina's eyes filled with tears of joy as she hugged Spike and kissed his lips, her heart overflowing with love.  
  
In almost no time at all, the first act of the opera was over. As boredom set in, Katrina started to inspect the crowds through her opera glasses. She frowned, turning to Spike.  
  
"Spike," her voice was filled with confusion, "Do you know him?" she asked, pointing at the dark haired man staring at them. Spike looked through the opera glasses and swore. "What?" Katrina was worried.  
  
"We've got to go. Now!" Spike pulled Katrina out of the box. "You've got to go. He'll kill you, if only to please Dru." Katrina gave Spike a puzzled look, wondering exactly who 'Dru' was. Spike took a deep breath before he continued. "You know I told you about Angelus. That's him. Dru would have a fit if she saw me with you and so Angelus would kill you just to keep her happy. Go. Now! Get out of London, even out of the country. Just don't stay here. Don't stay with me." Spike's voice shook with emotions he hadn't felt in decades. He cupped her face in his hand and murmured, "I love you."  
  
"Spike, my boy!" The voice made them jump and whirl around to face Angelus. "What delectable morsel have you got there?"  
  
"Run!" hissed Spike, his eyes glowing yellow in fear for his love as he push Katrina away. As Katrina fled, Angelus tried to follow. Spike snarled, stepping in pursuer's path. "Don't bother, Angelus. You won't catch her."  
  
"Oh, I think I will."  
  
Angelus slammed Spike against the wall and ran after Katrina.  
  
Katrina ran out of the theatre with Angelus in hot pursuit. She leapt into the nearest cab and slammed the door. Angelus reached into the cab, trying to grab her but hastily drawing back with a snarl as his hand encountered her fangs.  
  
"Drive on and don't stop!" Katrina yelled and the cab jolted into motion. Ice cold tears ran down her cheeks as she left the theatre.  
  
"I will never forget you, my Spike," she whispered. "Not as long as I live."  
  
The cab rolled on into the night as a vampire wept in sadness at the memory of her love. 


End file.
